playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Daddy
The Big Daddy 'is an enemy character from the ''BioShock series and one is a playable character in Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale. Biography 'RAPTURE'S GENETIC EXPERIMENTS ' Genetically programmed to search for the ADAM essential to the social fabric of their undersea city, Little Sisters roam through the portals and tunnels of Rapture. Because the substance they extract from the recently fallen is so precious, the girls are accompanied at all times by their fearsome, diving suit-clad protectors, the Big Daddies. Armed with a deadly drill, possessing incredible strength, and capable of quick bursts of speed, the Big Daddies guard their charges jealously, making all who attempt to harm a Little Sister wish they hadn't. Gameplay Big Daddy uses its brute strength to fight, either by using its fist or drill. Super Moves' *Level 1 - Big Daddy roars, calling forth a Little Sister to stab the target to attempt to drain its ADAM. *Level 2 - Big Daddy enters an enraged state, increasing its speed and agility and allowing its attacks to kill. *Level 3 - The entire stage is flooded with water, immobilizing all fighters in place except for Big Daddy. Big Daddy is free to pick off any and all fighters until the water drains from the stage. Costumes Bouncer The default appearance of the Big Daddy, taken after the most well-known type of Big Daddy type. Jeremiah Lynch Doll Based on the doll seen in the AR game ''There's Something in the Sea and in Bioshock 2. The costume is currently an exclusive part of the preorder costume pack. Introduction and Ending Animations Introduction The Little Sister cowers in fear, while Big Daddy motions for her to get behind him, which she promptly does. Winning Screen Big Daddy stands triumphantly and pumps his fist into the air. Big Daddy makes a triumphant pose while the Little Sister sits on his shoulder. Losing Screen Big Daddy lies motionless on the ground, while the Little Sister weeps near his body. Gallery Big Daddy in the trailer.png Big Daddy Super2.JPG|Big Daddy's Level 3 Super BigDaddy as.png Big Daddy Super.PNG|Big Daddy's level 3 super. ImagesCAQKHK2L.jpg|Taking a hit from Sweet Tooth. ImagesCAYX0N79.jpg|Big Daddy being roasted by Mael Radec. Anthoninja.png|Jeremiah Lynch's Doll (Alt. Costume) E3 Big Daddy.jpg|Big Daddy in the E3 trailer Trivia *Like Mael Radec, the reason why a Big Daddy was chosen to represent BioShock was because it was the franchise's most well-known character. All of this is in spite of the fact that the Big Daddies are usually villains, with one notable exception. *Big Daddy is the first third-party character to be revealed for the game. He is also the third villain character added to the game, the first two being Sweet Tooth and Colonel Radec, and the fourth being Heihachi Mishima. *Big Daddy is so far the only character to have a Super Move that will affect stages. *The Big Daddy that appears in All-Stars is notably smaller than the ones that appear in the BioShock games. References Big Daddy at BioShock Wiki E3 Stage Show featuring Big Daddy Category:PSASBR Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Needs Refs Category:BioShock Category:Villains Category:Third-Party Characters Category:PSASBR Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Needs Refs Category:BioShock Category:Villains Category:Third-Party Characters